Harry Potter's 5 year Outbreaks
by pixii-stixii
Summary: This is my version of Harry's 5th year. Focusing more on relationships between couples and friends. H/G : R/Hr : D/?
1. A New Suprising Friendship

[a.n :: I don't own any of these character (besides Sarah Perry because I made her up) but the other are not mine.. *cries* *dies* too bad though, I'll live.. The belong to J.R. Rowling]  
  
// CHAPTER 1 :: Harry's new suprising friendship  
  
  
  
Hermione looked deeply into Harry's sparkling green eyes. "Oh Harry!" She sighed as she flung her arms tightly around Harry's neck. "Er-" Was all Harry could get out as he was trying to breathe. "KISS ME!" Hermione yelled as she pressed her face against Harry's. Harry flung back. "NO! I've got a girlfriend, Hermione. You're with Ron. Don't. No. You can't" Harry said messaging his neck and trying to push Hermione back. "But-- I love you. I've loved you since the train. Reading about you. Finally seeing you, we were brought together for a reason, you know." Hermione said tears filling her eyes.  
  
[editors note :: Ouch.. Rejected]  
  
Ron walked into the common room, seeing Harry and Hermione alone he walked towards them. "What's up?" He asked Hermione putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, tears silently pouring down her face. "Er- What just happened" Ron asked with a startled look. "HERMIONE WANTS ME!" Harry jumped. Ron looked mortified. "WHAT?" Harry stood beside his best friend for 5 years, "Your..Girlfriend..Wanted..To..SNOG ME!" He exclaimed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing. "WHAT?" Harry asked in a panicked voice. "SEPTEMBER FOOLS!" Hermione and Ron fell to the ground laughing. Harry glared at them and said "That wasn't funny!" and stormed off out of the common room. "You should've seen him Ron!" Hermione said as she finally stopped laughing. "Oy, you reckon we apologize?" Ron asked a bit tense. "No, he'll get over it, honestly, you guys get mad at me and play enough jokes on me, he should like a bit of his own medicine" She smiled as she sat very closely to Ron. "Well..." Ron began. "In the meantime, if he doesn't want to make out with you... I suppose someone has to do it," He grinned. Hermione started laughing, Then she said with a smirk on her face, "I wonder who that could be Ron?" Then Ron's smile grew larger "No Idea!" He leaned over and.. I'm sure you don't want to know the details.. Harry was walking down the corridor and whom happened to he come across was Draco Malfoy, Whom was walking with his new 4th year girlfriend Sarah Perry.  
  
[editors note :: I made up a girl because Pansy Parkinson is so MEAN lol sorry, Sarah's not me though because my name is Jamie]  
  
"Hi Potter." Draco said half-smiling to Harry. "Look, just leave me alone Draco." Harry said still angered by his friend's joke. He knew they meant well, with all the stress that had been going on in his life lately, Voldemort rising back again, security had been upped and Quidditch hadn't started yet. Life wasn't going as well as Harry thought it would, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. "Look, er-Harry," Draco fought to think of the words. "I- I've been thinking, and I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to insult Weas--Ron, when we met on the train... and I don't see why we should be fighting." Harry looked at Draco thinking it had been a joke. "You know what, Malfoy? Just leave me alone. Okay, I'm not in the mood!" Harry said walking away. "LOOK POTTER, I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE STUPID GIT YOU ALWAYS ARE! THEN FINE!" Draco called back. "Be nice." Sarah said quietly. "Please Draco" Harry stopped. "You--you mean you were serious? You mean, you actually want to stop all this rubbish and be friends?" Draco put his arm around Sarah. "Well, you see, Sarah told me, to be nice, and she told me a lot about you, saying how you are going through a rough time, and she likes you, and, er- I don't know, yes it is rubbish." Draco said thoughtfully. Harry smiled, for the first time since the beginning of his life at Hogwarts. Him and Draco were friends, who would have thought?  
  
"Ron I'm about to pass out here.." Hermione said. Ron and Hermione were in Rons Four-poster bed in each other's arms. They had started dating over the summer when Hermione went to visit Ron. "It's so hot in here, and we need to leave and find Harry anyways." Hermione yelled. "Bu- but Harry'll be fine! Plus Hot is Good." Ron said adjuringly. Hermione got up anyways and walked around the room. Ron got up from the bed and walked to the window. While he was opening the window to let some air in Hermione came up from behind him and hugged him. And kissed his cheek.  
  
Harry and Draco shook hands. "So, when did you two get together?" Harry asked, smiling. Draco smiled back. "Well actually we started dating over the summer.. She was traveling to her friend's house by floo powder and ended up at my house. Neither of us had floo powder and I was hole alone for two weeks of the summer so I let her stay until we could buy more powder." Harry thought. "Oh. Umm.. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I don't think we've ever met Sarah." He turned to Sarah. Sarah blushed. "Yeah, kinda, kept quiet." Harry looked puzzled though. "But, no offence, but all of Slytherin hates me, why d'you like me?" "Well" Sarah began, thinking hard, as if she didn't even know the answer herself. "I don't know, just something about you, you don't seem bad at all, and I honestly think you're awesome, next to Draco, of course." She replied. Harry smiled and remembered, his girlfriend. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I need to find my girlfriend, her name's Ginny, d'you know her? 4th year in Gryffindor. "She's my best friend's sister." "Yeah" Draco and Sarah replied in unison. "Mind if we come?" Draco asked. "Sure!" Harry said, happily as he'd just made up with an enemy. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so mad before?" Draco asked puzzled. "OH, well, you see, it's kind of a long/stupid story. Hermione and Ron thought it'd be funny to play a September Fools prank on me, making me believe that Hermione wanted to snog me... and what not." Harry scrunched up his nose. "Er- wait, Is this a prank, too?" Draco looked slightly red. "No, honestly it's not." They followed Harry down the hall to the Great Hall where many of the Hogwarts students were.  
  
There sitting beside her brothers, Fred and George Weasley, was Ginny. Harry smiled and waved to Ginny. She wiped her face and walked to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stared at Draco and Sarah and kind of gave a what's-he-doing-here look at Harry. Harry shook out of his trance of seeing her beautiful and said "OH! I'm sorry, er- Ginny, I suppose you know who this is, and this is Draco's girlfriend, Sarah." Ginny looked and Harry and blinked. "Harry why are you talking to this stupid git and his girlfriend?" Ginny asked dully. "I'm sorry, I guess she's used to us not being friends, I really am sorry." Harry apologized. "Friends? Friends with HIM? Harry honestly. Do you think I am actually going to fall for this trick? Or is this not a trick?" Ginny said with a mixed up look on her face. "We're friends. He apologized, I apologized and we both think it's for the best, Sarah persuaded him, and I think it's great. Don't you? He's really nice, you know? And I think it's about time we finish with this rubbish!" Harry said. Ginny looked at him blankly for a moment and smiled. "GREAT HARRY! Honestly this is great. I-- I never would've thought." She grinned. "I'm very sorry about that, I just, I don't know, I'm used to not being friends with you. I'm sorry Draco and Sarah" She smiled weakly. "It's all right, I thought this might happen, and Goyle and Crabbe both agreed it would be a rather good idea, too." Draco said. "Well, I suppose we should go eat breakfast, I'm very hungry. I'll see you in a bit." Draco called as he walked away. Harry and Ginny waved back and went to go sit beside George and Fred. "Why're you talking to Malfoy, Harry?" Fred looked at Harry as if he swallowed a toad. "We're friends." Harry replied and smiled. George stood up unbelievingly. "FRIENDS? WITH MALFOY?" Now the whole table could see George's disbelief. "Yes. They are, and I think this is Great, he shouldn't be fighting with him anymore." Ginny said as she gave George a sit-down-its-not-a-big-deal look. "Friends." George mumbled and poked at his scrambled eggs. After breakfast it was time for their first lesson, which would be Care of Magical Creatures, now, Harry not only looked forward to talking and seeing Hagrid, but now didn't really mind the Slytherins being there. Harry hurried outside to tell Hagrid about him and Draco's new found friendship before Hagrid did anything first day. Then Harry thought, what if Draco is still rude to Hagrid? He walked outside and sat everyone around Hagrid's hut. "'Arry! Yeh'll never guess what! Malfoy an' his lot ar' bein' pleasant! Really! The whole lot of 'em!" Hagrid smiled as he approached Harry. "That's great Hagrid!" Harry smiled at Hagrid. "Because we've become friends." Hagrid was not shocked at this, like Ginny, George and Fred were. Hagrid seemed very pleased.  
  
"Are yeh serious Harry? THAS GREAT!" Hagrid boomed. Harry smiled and walked over to where the rest of his house and the Slytherins were. Trying to avoid Hermione and Ron because of their last incident; he asked Ginny to come with him to go talk to Draco. "Harry! We were just talking about how this year is going to be great!" Crabbe said. This was the first time Harry had ever heard Crabbe speak. He had a very low voice seeming as if he was low on breath. Harry nodded and agreed it would be quite a year. Then he saw Ron and Hermione approaching him, "Why're you with him?" Ron asked in a grossed-out voice. "Are you feeling okay? We're sorry about the whole joke thing, we thought it'd be quite funny." Ron stated looking a bit worried. Harry sighed. Not another person to explain his new friendship with Draco. Draco stepped into the conversation, seeing Harry a bit relieved he began to speak. "Harry and I have decided we should be friends. To put it into short." Draco stuck out his hand. "Shall we end this rubbish too, Ron?" Ron couldn't help but notice Draco's kindness and he couldn't help himself to smile and shake Draco's hand. But Hermione thought different. After all the things that her and Draco had been through she didn't think that her and him would ever get along. She turned away and stared at the clouds in the sky. Draco sensed her rejection and sighed. "Hermione, I know it won't be easy for me and you to get along, and I know I've done many things that were definitely not called for, but, if we can, just starting slowly, and not be cruel to each other, one day we can become friends." He said and walked away. Harry and Ron both knew that Draco's sincerity would mean a lot to Hermione and it was obvious that he was being truthful. The rest of Care of Magical Creatures was the best class Harry thought. Not only was there no foul remarks on anyone or anything everyone got along so well that Harry looked like a goof grinning so happily. Ginny hugged him as they split to go to different classes. Harry made his way alone to his Herbology lesson. Professor Sprout came out of the greenhouse looking a bit tired and sleepy. "Sorry!" She yawned quietly. She lead the way through and they could see large plants in the back. "Do we have to use those today, Professor?" Hermione asked tensely. "Yes, Miss Granger, today we are going to be using Gallyfreas. A small plant at first, very common in South-East Asia and can be found in large groups. They cure most illnesses such as Maxling Bumps, Groundhog Frights and countless other serious conditions. Can anyone else tell me what the Gallyfreas are used for?" Professor Sprout asked pointing to the large orange-yellow plants at the back of the small greenhouse. Hermione raised her hand not surprisingly, but as did Ron. "Yes, Mr. Weasly?" Professor Sprout smiled at Ron, who never participated in Herbology, or any other class really. Ron took a breath in and began to talk "Commonly Gallyfreas can cure the worst of Jumping Jives, one of the more indistinct versions of Fitness Imps." Ron smiled. Hermione, as did Harry looked stunned. Professor Sprout grinned. "I see someone has been reading his books. 10 points to Gryffindor!" She smiled. The rest of Herbology went quite well. Between Hermione and Ron they earned 30 points for Gryffindor. Each feeling as it was a success to win the first points of Gryffindor for the beginning of term.  
  
  
  
[a.n :: I hope you like it so far!! I'll be adding the next chapter in like and hour. ^__^ It's another long one -heh-] 


	2. Unexpected New Teachers?

[a.n :: Another Looong chapter! But it's a good one ^__^ do read on]  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Unexpected New Teachers?  
  
  
  
Draco and Sarah saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron walk into the Great Hall. "I'm really glad you guys became friends. I hate it when you fight, although you do look hot when you get angry." Sarah smiled. Draco looked at her. "Of course, you always look hot, so, it's okay." She laughed. "Miss Perry" Snape called from behind her and Draco. "Yes, Professor Snape?" She asked innocently. "May I have a word?" He asked with a bit of warmth in his voice. "Sure." She got up and walked towards Professor Snape. "I'd like to talk to you at the end of Double Potions. Thanks." Snape said. "All right." Sarah said as she walked back to her seat and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "Are you in trouble?" He asked. "No, he just wants to see me after Potions. Dunno why though." After they finished there they walked up the stairs on the beautiful sunny day, to Harry everything seemed to be going right. They put their books away and entered the Great Hall. They went down to Snape's classroom to see most of their class was there. Sarah glanced at Neville whom looked quite frightened. Seamus was attempting to reassure him that he wouldn't die, because this lesson they were going to be taught about a special potion to cure poisons. They sat infront of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape glided into the classroom. Harry, feeling his hatred, when Snape casually glanced at Harry. Although Harry had made it up with Malfoy he wasn't sure that Snape was going to want to make friends. "We will begin the lesson with reading a small paragraph from 'Basic Potions and Ingredients; Fifth Year's about Ballarmix page 22." Snape stood against his table and glanced up at the students. "Mr. Malfoy, please." Draco cleared his throat. "The Ballarmix Potion was invented around 1200. It was to cure the most horrible poisons such as Fengtal, a very bad infection from a dragon, Difano, and Tarkin. You should be careful with this potion because not only can it cure, but it can also kill if not taken correctly." He read aloud. "Very good Draco. Exactly how to pronounce each poison. 10 points to Slytherin." Snape replied warmly. "Very well, please read the remainder of the paragraph and when ready gather the ingredients from the student cupboard on page 24 and sit down, and read instructions on page 25. Any questions please ask your partner or ask me." Snape said coolly. After an hour, they had just finished testing everyone's potion, and surprisingly, everyone did quite well, even more surprisingly, Neville did an excellent job, without Hermione's help. They all filed out of Snape's classroom expressing how this had been a great class, no one lost any points, and Gryffindor actually gained 5 points, by Neville, shocking as it may have been. Sarah told Draco to wait for her outside as she approached Snape's desk. "You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" She asked. "Yes, I understand you...persuaded Draco to become friends with Mr. Potter. Correct?" He asked. "Yes." She stated, quietly. "Well, Miss Perry. I would hope you don't do it again, further more, you shouldn't be mixing up with him and his lot. They're trouble. And I would have that expected better, ever since last year you have been an outstanding student. You could have given Granger a run for her money, and now, you seem to have changed. But, that's another story, it's quite late, you may go." Snape said filing papers into his desk. Sarah walked out with mixed feelings, disappointment and anger. What's wrong?" Draco asked as they walked up the corridor. "Snape just told me I shouldn't have told you to become friends wit Harry, I was just trying to help, and even you think it's better now. And, and, he told me I had become I bad student... I-- I don't know what's happening!" Sarah sighed as she sat on a step. "Don't worry. Come on, let's go eat, we can talk later, tonight." They got up to the great hall and no one had started eating yet, there was a silence, even the professors. Dumbledore stood up as Sarah and Draco slipped in with the rest of the Slytherins. There was a slight frown on his face. "It is, with regret I must inform you, something has happened to our lovely professor, Madam Hooch. She informed me by owl a few days ago that she had to quit, that her condition wasn't good for her to work anymore." Dumbledore said loudly, his voice booming throughout the hall. Harry looked slightly frightened, who would take her place? Perhaps, they haven't found anyone, and quidditch won't be played this year. Thoughts of horror struck his mind. But Dumbledore began to speak again. The chattering stopped immediately as hope for a new person to teach everyone how to fly and referee quidditch matches. Dumbledore looked as though he wanted to grin, but couldn't. "Instead, I have asked a very fine young man to become our Quidditch teacher." He cleared his throat and smiled. "It is, with great honor, I would like to present to you, Professor Wood." He turned to the right of the staff table and there coming out of a small door was Oliver Wood, he looked much older, as Harry remembered seeing him last at the Quidditch World Cup. He smiled brightly as Harry started clapping with glee. As did the rest of Gryffindor's Quidditch team.  
  
Soon, the rest of Hogwarts was clapping. Before Harry could stop himself he was standing up. Smiling so proudly, for he didn't know anyone better to become the Quidditch teacher. Ginny stood up after him and he put his arm around her and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry knew how much Wood loved Quidditch and how it meant the world to him when he was at Hogwarts. Harry also knew Oliver Wood as the best captain and keeper ever. After the clapping died down, [which took a long time, for many of the girls all wanted to snog Oliver] Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand and said "Let's eat!" and pounds of food piled on their tables all resembling something to do with Quidditch. "Oy! Fred! Here comes a bludger!" George said flinging a black gumball at Fred. "Here comes a Quaffle!" Ginny giggled as she put a small stemless-cherry on Harry's plate. Harry threw the cherry aiming for Ginny's mouth. It went off a little and hit the side of her lip. They both were laughing. Soon after Harry was fixated on a small bit of cake that was in the shape of a Snitch. "Mmm" He said picking up the piece and eating it. After the fantastic meal, everyone headed to his or her houses, all quite stuffed with delicious food. "That had to be my favorite meal, ever!" Harry heard Wood exclaim as he walked the other way where the staff quarters were. Harry smiled. Oliver Wood back, like the last time he played quidditch, as they had won the Quidditch Cup that time.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to a small poke on his arm. He turned and heard a squeak. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he could see a blurry little figure standing on the foot of his bed. Harry blinked, there's only one person he knew that was that small, "Er- Dobby, it's quite early! What're you waking me up for?" Harry said as he put on his glasses. He looked outside, the sun was just coming up. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby did not mean to wake up Harry Potter so early, but Dobby wanted to know if Harry Potter got Dobby's present?" Dobby said sitting down. "What present?" Harry asked, looking around. "The Golden Snitch, Harry Potter! Dobby made a cake with a Golden Snitch on it. Did you get it Harry Potter?" Dobby asked. "Yes, it was very good. Thank you" Harry smiled. He knew Dobby meant well, but at times, he was quite clueless. Harry looked around, er- I have a present for you, too. He got up and rummaged through his trunk. "This is for you." He smiled handing Dobby a red sock that said 'DOBBY' and a yellow sock that had a big smiley face on it. "OH! HARRY POTTER!" Dobby squeaked while hugging Harry. "You're welcome." Harry said now fully awake. He saw Ron stir in his bed. "Wheezy!" Dobby said jumping down and standing beside Ron's bed. "Oy, Dobby." Ron groaned. By the time Dobby left, Seamus, Dean and Neville had all woken up. "Good morning!" Seamus called pulling apart the hangings. The four boys all replied with "Good morning" and went to wash up and change. After 20 minutes they were all down in the Great Hall. Harry told Ginny and Hermione about Dobby and Ginny squealed "AWW! I LOVE DOBBY!" She laughed. "Well, d'you want to go see him? We can go see him right after lunch. It'll be fun, haven't seen Winky since last year, wasn't a good time then, though." "I'm in!" Ron smiled. "I hope they have some fudge." "RON! That's not very nice, you know" Hermione said placing her hand on his arm, "You know, they aren't there to wait on you hand and foo-" But Hermione forgot, they were. She stopped and became silent and picked at her toast. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist, "It's okay. I know how you feel about them 'Mione."  
  
Our first class today was outside with Oliver, his first class ever. Harry went to the field happily as he kept hugging Ginny. They walked onto the field holding hands laughing about how all the girls would be all over Oliver. Fifth and fourth years got to have quidditch class together. Sarah and Draco were going to be in the lesson too. Sarah whispered quietly to Ginny, "You know... That Oliver Wood, he's quite...er- handsome." She blushed. Ginny giggled and whispered back "I know." Hermione joined into the conversation saying "Yeah, and he's awesome at Quidditch too." The girls broke out into a fit of giggles. Ron, Harry and Draco all looked at their girlfriends as if they'd gone mad. "D'you reckon they're talking about how Oliver is fit and how he's handsome, or something?" Ron asked glancing at Hermione. Harry and Draco both nodded. But before the girls knew it their boyfriends were kissing them. "You guys, don't even trust us. We were just saying how we are going to have such a lovely lesson flying today." Hermione smiled and winked at Sarah and Ginny. "Exactly." The two agreed and broke out into giggles again. Wood was already with a couple of students, all girls whom were smiling at him. One was about to form a puddle of drool as she watched Oliver fly around in a circle on his broom. Oliver came back down from the air and started talking. "Great day today eh?." He smiled as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "Shall we begin, then?" He asked grinning. All the girls nodded and then sighed. "Oh boy.." Seamus said sitting down on the grass. "I thought, since you lot probably know how to fly and all about Quidditch, that we'd play a small game." Harry was absolutely thrilled. He took off with such speed everyone looked at him. The cool breeze brushed his face as he felt excitement race throughout him. He looked down, everyone was on the quidditch pitch about to take off. As they picked teams Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sarah, Draco, Seamus, and Dean were on one team and the rest Wood divided up so there were 4 teams, on one Quidditch field. Very confused, if you asked them. Wood kicked open the crate and the two bludgers and snitch came flying out. Wood threw 2 quaffles up into the air and they began to play. It was a great lesson all in all. Harry's team won, of course, by 270 points. Wood was happy. "Brilliant Harry! Brilliant! 20 points to Gryffindor. And 20 points to Slytherin, you guys did a bloody wonderful job!" They walked back to the stone steps of the castle and sat down. Everyone was quite hot, the morning was very warm. Wood sat with them and chatted with them. "Yeah, my girlfriend wasn't to pleased with me coming to Hogwarts to teach." Wood explained. Harry noticed the girls were frowning. "Told me, if I wanted to then I could go ahead, but then she'd break up with me." Wood replied quietly. All the girls looked up and tried to hide their grins, even some guys [a.n. :: lol] . "So, we broke up." Wood stated. Ron noticed most of the girls were grinning with their head down. "Oliver, er- I mean, Mr. Wood, honestly, if your girlfriend wasn't supportive." Hermione began. "She wasn't the right one for you!" Sarah chimed in. "Well said! She's just.. I dun-no, but not the right girl for you!" Ginny stated as she smiled. "Well, you lot, see you next lesson, time for lunch. See you in the Great Hall." Wood said walking up the stairs. The rest followed him. "Quidditch is great." Harry grinned. They walked into the crowded Great Hall. Everyone was chattering about his or her lessons and what not. Dumbledore came out and stood at the top of the hall were the Staff Table was. "I have a pleasant surprise for you." He declared smiling. "You will see tonight." He said, and with a swoosh of his long cloak he left. Speculations of tonight's events were now the talk of the students. "I heard we are going to have another ball." Said a 7th year Hufflepuff. Soon enough a 3rd year Ravenclaw told anyone that would listen that they were going to have muggles in Hogwarts. Hermione sighed and said to Ron "Some people will believe anything!" Ron glanced at her and replied "I heard we're going to have a concert of some sort." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite of Treacle Fudge. Harry looked up at Ginny and said, "How would you still like to see Dobby? After dinner would be a good time to go." He grabbed her hand and smiled. Then Ginny agreed, "That'd be great Harry! I can't wait!" Once they all finished eating Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron started heading to the kitchen. They passed Draco and Sarah on the way. They were walking in the hall together. Draco had his arm around Sarah's waist. "D'you think we should ask them to come?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Well.. He is Dobby's old Master so Draco might get a kick out of seeing them." Harry said. Ron tapped Draco's shoulder and asked him if he would like to come to the kitchen and Draco accepted the offer. They tickled the pear in the picture and it and turned into a doorknob. They walked into the kitchen and Dobby greeted them with a nice welcoming, "HARRY POTTER! Harry Potter and his friends! Dobby says Welcome!" Dobby looked at Draco and his eyes grew, "Ex- Master? Could you be Dobby's Ex-Master?" "Why, yes. Hello Dobby" Draco said sweetly to Dobby, but Dobby backed away and gave a sudden, "Ee!" and moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Has Harry Potter heard about Dumbledore's surprise?" Dobby asked walking back to Harry. "No, he just told us during lunch we were going to have a surprise. Nothing else, there's been rumours, but nothing really. D'you know what it is Dobby?" Harry asked as he sat down on a small chair. Meanwhile, Ron was being served by at least 10 elves. "No, er, that tastes good, could I have some more? Yum! BLECK! What's that? Bogeys?" Ron asked. Hermione shot another look at Ron, but only knew herself that the elves were happy to serve Ron. Ginny squealed and went up to Dobby and hugged him. Dobby turned slightly pink. "Hi Dobby!" She smiled. "What's this surprise about?" Harry asked more interested. "Something about a tamp kent. Dobby doesn't know." Dobby squealed standing on his toes trying to look at Harry. Harry thought for a moment, "Camp tent?" He asked. "YES!" Dobby squealed merrily. "Oh Harry Potter is very smart." "Ooh, sounds fun.. What is it?" Ginny asked who lived in an all wizard & witch family, not knowing much about muggles, as did Draco, or Sarah. Hermione thought how to put it into words. "Remember when they thought Sirius Black was in Hogwarts so we all slept in the Great Hall with those sleeping bags?" Hermione asked. They all nodded besides Jamie. "Well, it's kind of like that, except there's er shelters above, you know?" Hermione said. "OOH! We can sleep beside guys?" Ginny giggled. "I suppose so!" Harry said moving his arm around Ginny's waist and then smiling at her. "OY! We're late! D.A.D.A.!" Ron got up with a jolt that many trays of fudge flung into the air. "Bye Dobby!" They all waved as they left.  
  
They left the dimly lit Hall and entered the bright corridor, they all hurried to their first D.A.D.A. lesson with the new teacher. "I wonder who it's going to be?" Harry asked as they got to the hall leading to the class. "I hope he's hot." Sarah laughed as they entered the classroom. There, standing against the desk was a familiar face. Harry blinked unbelievingly. "Ah. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Perry, Malfoy. You're late." Said the quiet voice warmly. "P-p-professor? What? What're you doing here?" Harry asked in a frightened voice. "Please take a seat, I was just explaining to the class what we will be learning this year, and I need to introduce myself." The voice replied. They found a row of empty seats on the front row and sat down. Now, as I was saying, we will be taking a highly advanced step towards the Dark Arts. I hope you will be ready, no, infact, I trust you'll be ready. You are a very capable class and I don't doubt you will suceed." The professor said. "As you know, I am Professor Lupin. I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts two years ago, in year 3 of yours." Lupin said with a friendly smile. The last time Harry had seen Lupin was two years ago, as he ran off madly into the Foribben Forest turning into a werewolf. "But Professor!" Hermione waved her hand frantically in the air. "What about.. your.. problem?" Lupin looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm glad you asked. Well, we've devised a potion, much like the Wolfsbane Potion. But now instead of turning into a full werewolf, it step by step makes me much calmer so I'm not so dangerous, but, we are still taking precautions, and Professor Dumbledore thinks it's all for the best." He explained. "And the parents?" Ron asked, forgetting they were in class. "Well, we've explained to them, as well, they feel that we have taken enough precautions, so I hope it will be sorted out." He smiled. With that all explained the whole class started cheering madly, as Professor Lupin had been the best Dark Arts teacher they had ever had. "Now now, settle down." Lupin remarked as he turned to the right of him and pulled out a large box. "What've you learned last year?" Hermione shot her hand up. "Well, we had the triwizard tournament, so that prevented us from studying a lot, but we had been taught the main deadly curses. The ones you would be imprisoned in Azkaban for if you put the curse on someone." "Thank you Hermione." Lupin said. "Very well. Today we will start off slow. Much like the Boggart, the Tianklo transforms into your greatest fears, but the Tianklo, unlike the Boggart can multiply, so it won't get confused too easily. Also, with a simple word the Tianklo doesn't vanish, it takes much effort, to change the Tianklo, but I trust today's lesson will be quite fun." Lupin explained to the class and showed him the small creature. "That doesn't look very scary." Neville spoke out. "It doesn't, indeed Neville, but, just think, the Tianklo turning into your greatest fear. Hundreds of them. Huge. Gigantic." Lupin said with a bit of caution in his voice. Neville kept silent, but instead Dean smiled broadly and said with the simplest voice "Wicked!". Lupin wrote on the small board "To disarm the Tianklo, you must conjure all your happy thoughts, and concentrate, much like conjuring the Patronous to fight Dementors." A small shiver went down Harry's spine with the mention of the Dementors. By the end of the lesson everyone was completely drained. "Wow. I never ever want to see or hear the word spi-spide--" Ron began to say he started to shudder. "It's okay, Ron." Hermione said soothingly and hugged him. "Off you go now, time for dinner, see you in the Great Hall for the surprise." Lupin smiled putting the large box in a cupboard.  
  
  
  
[a.n. :: I'm Really sorry this chapters got like 3,000 words in it lol the next one I Promise to make shorter. *girl scout promise*] 


	3. We're all sleeping in the great hall?

[disclaimer :: yeah like you haven't heard.. I-DO-NOT-OWN-HP-CHARACTERS.. I keep posting it though just to make sure.. No one wants to get sewed anytime soon now do they ^___^]  
  
  
  
// CHAPTER 3 :: A Hogwarts Announcement  
  
  
  
When Draco and Sarah entered the Great Hall there wasn't many people in there. A few third years were sitting at the Slytherin table and a couple other students in the Ravenclaw table. Soon after Harry and Ginny entered. They sat down and waited for the rest of Hogwarts. Ten minutes later, the Hall was filled with excitement and Hermione and Ron entered. Dumbledore proceeded into the middle of the Great Hall, there was silence. "I hope you had a good day everyone." He said with power in his voice. "As you may be wondering, there is a surprise tonight." There was a small murmur from the tables.  
  
Dumbledore had a wide grin stretched across his face. "Well," Dumbledore continued. He was quite slow saying this, as if he was picking his words very carefully. "Tonight, you shall all sleep in the Great Hall. Many students, and teachers have all come to me asking for this to happen, as last time when it happened, they thoroughly enjoyed it, apart from the breaking in of Sirius Black." Harry noticed Dumbledore's slight smile at the mention of Sirius Black, Harry too, felt a warmness when his Godfather's name was said. "How do you all feel about this?" Dumbledore asked. There was silence for a few minutes, and then one by one each table started cheering. "Very well. Enjoy your dinner, go back up to your houses, change and then come back down. Prefects, Head Boy, Head Girl, lead your house, please." Dumbledore walked away. Why exactly was Dumbledore doing this? As Harry knew, Dumbledore had been a very good headmaster, but why would he do this? So soon after school, something must be going on that Dumbledore hadn't informed the students in. Harry thought about this the whole time as he ate. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked slightly alarmed. "Oh, nothing." Harry lied. Quickly, everyone was going up to his or her houses to change for bed. Hermione and Ginny had already gone up to change. "C'mon Harry!" Ron said happily as he put down his goblet.  
  
Harry followed Ron up the large stairs and to the corridor where the entrance of the Gryffindor common room was. "What's wrong?" Ron asked noticing Harry's quietness. "Oh, nothing, really." Harry lied, again. "Yes there is" Ron stated, "usually you'd be very happy about things like this. And, even if you knew ahead of time, you just seem so quiet." Ron said sitting down infront of the Fat Lady's painting. "Er-well, I've just been thinking.. Why would Dumbledore do this? It seems a bit, well- you know, odd of him doing this, I know Dumbledore's great any everything.. But, why?" Harry felt relieved to get it out of him. "Dunno. Perhaps, he just felt like it?" Ron asked. Ron knew he wasn't helping Harry much, but now he, too questioned the act. They stood up and said to the Fat Lady 'Babbling grindylows' and went into the common room. There were many people in it, all in their pajamas. "You two, hurry up!" George said throwing them an impatient look. "All right, all right, geroff of mee!" Ron said walking up to their dormitory.  
  
Ron and Harry quickly ran down in the common room and to the Great Hall. They entered seeing many people already in their sleeping bags. Ron eyed two sleeping bags quite close together near four other sleeping bags. "Hi Sarah, Draco." Ron waved. "Hey Ron. Glad we were here so early! Would've had to been near the teachers!" Hermione said pointing at the sleeping bag next to her. Each row of sleeping bags, there was a teacher near by, luckily, Harry, Ginny, Sarah, Draco, Ron and Hermione were near Oliver Wood. "Oh, it's quite hot isn't it?" He asked the six as he patrolled a row of sleeping bags here and there. "YES." Sarah said a little louder than she had meant to. "Oops!" She blushed. "Er- I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry said getting up and walking towards Lupin. "Umm, Professor. Why're we here?" Harry asked quietly so that only Lupin and him could hear. "What do you mean, Harry?" He asked, in the same quiet voice. "Well, er--I mean, we're not here for no reason, and I doubt it's because students asked to have slept here. Am I right?" Harry replied. "Well, Harry, there isn't any fooling you... Ever since the mishap at the end of the Triwizard Tournaments, we've had to take extra precaution...With He-who-must-not-be- named prowling around. The most likely place for him to come would be here, wouldn't it?" Lupin replied. Harry had lost all color in his face. "Yooo-y- you mean... it's because of Voldemort? That we're in here?" Harry's hand was slightly trembling. "It's all right, Harry. Don't worry, it's just a precaution. Go back to sleep, you're just tired." Lupin said father-like as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "ah-alright." Harry said, as if it was hard for him to talk and went back to his sleeping bag. "Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny noticed his paleness. "Oh. Er, nothing, I just got spooked, Peeves. You know him." Harry said as he pushed up his glasses. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead. "I'm really tired." He said taking his glasses off. "G'Night." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, both worried for Harry. "Herm.. Is there something wrong with Harry? He seems odd, and he's already asleep." Ginny looked at Harry. Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. "I thought you might've known, but don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine." Hermione whispered to Ginny. Just then they heard Oliver quite loudly yell, "NO SNOGGING YOU TWO!" They looked down at who he was talking to, it was Draco and Sarah. Hermione and Ginny started to laugh. "You two, no touching!" Oliver said a little flushed. "Looks like Mr. Wood is making a fine teacher." Hermione giggled. "A very fine one!" Ginny smiled. "Anyway. Yes, I think your right.. Harry does look a bit odd and very pale." Hermione said, in a serious tone.  
  
  
  
[a.n. :: This Chap. Is much shorter than the others! ^___^ hehe I'm proud of myself. R/R!!] 


	4. Harry's Dream

[disclaimer :: J.K.R. owns HP Characters.. not me.. as you know]  
  
  
  
// Chapter 4 :: Harry's Dream  
  
  
  
Hermione poked Ron. "Ron. Ron, are you up?" "Oy. Now I am!" He groaned. "Sorry, it's Harry, he's shaking, and holding his scar." Hermione said quietly on the verge of tears. Ginny was staring at Harry then threw her hands over her face. Every so often they would hear "No! NOT MUM!" Ron looked at Harry, just as worried as the two others. Now, Sarah and Draco were up. "I- is he okay?" Draco asked looking concerned, "Should we get a teacher?" "Yes, someone get Lupin." Hermione said reaching for Ron's hand. "I'll go." Sarah said getting up. "Professor Lupin... There's something wrong with Harry. He's...He's..he's shaking, and holding his scar..." Sarah said. The second Sarah finished Lupin came over. The four of them were all looking at Harry, very worried. Ginny had silent tears streaming down her face. "'He keeps repeating what happened when You-Know-who killed his parents. Oh Harry!" Ginny cried hugging Harry. He had woken up. "Er- Why're you all around me?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Lupin looked at him. "Are you okay, Harry? Perhaps you should go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry looked around, everyone was around him. "What? What happened?" Harry looked a bit dazed. "You were holding your scar... and talking about...You-Know-Who... and-.. your parents..." Ron said looking horrified into Harry's eyes. Harry wiped the sweat on his forehead and put on his glasses. "Please, could Harry and I just talk?" Lupin asked. The five walked away and sat near the teachers. "Harry. I apologize, I just wanted to tell you the truth, about the searching of anything unusual in the castle. I didn't mean to alarm you... I thought it would be all for the best." Lupin sighed. "Voldemort, he's getting stronger, and stronger... He's coming." Harry stared at the wall behind Lupin. "Harry? Are you sure?" Lupin asked frightened. "Perhaps, you were just having a nightmare." "No. It wasn't a nightmare, it was like the one I had last summer. And, and then Wormtail came back to him, and I saw him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament..." Harry explained. Lupin held out a hand. "Come Harry, we must see Professor Dumbledore immediately." Harry got up and walked slowly following Lupin.  
  
They left the Great Hall and were in the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office. Harry heard noises from the outside. "It is just for precaution." He heard Dumbledore say calmly. "Fizzing Whizzbees." Lupin said. Then a door opened. They walked in, as Harry remembered it before, dimly lit was all the pictures of former headmasters sleeping quietly. Dumbledore was sitting in his office chair talking to Professor McGonagal. "Hello Harry." Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore had said at the same time. "What brings you here at this time of the night?" Dumbledore asked his light blue eyes twinkling. "Er-" Harry thought, he didn't know what to say. How could he explain what was going through his mind at that moment? He felt as though his mind had burst into a million pieces and he had to collect them and put the together. "I..I had a dream that Voldemort was alive and my parents, they were there. I don't understand. Since my parents are already dead." Harry felt as if he was watching himself talk. "I think I need to sit down." He said holding his scar and falling to the floor. "It was like the time I saw Voldemort and Wormtail killing the Riddle's gardener...But much clearer...And then my scar started hurting, and I had flashbacks of Voldemort killing my mum and dad." He sighed as if it was hard for him to breathe. Dumbledore looked at him. "Did anything else happen?" Dumbledore paused. "We are aware of the whole Voldemort situation. We checked the castle, but we can never be too sure." Harry nodded. "Professors, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired. Could you, perhaps, er- give me some of that sleeping potion? I.. I really don't want to have that dream anymore, but can I sleep in the Great Hall? I'd feel much safer and better with everyone there." "Very well, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Thank you for your cooperation, I know wasn't the best time asking you all this, but, you have been quite a help." Lupin smiled. "Professor Lupin, kindly escort Harry to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Sleeping Potion." Harry followed Lupin to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey insisted on him staying in the Hospital Wing, but when Lupin told her Harry's wishes she mumbled to herself. Harry walked downstairs following Lupin very silently and went back to where he was sleeping. He drank the potion and the last he saw were his friends' worried faces. He sank into a deep sleep.  
  
[a.n :: This is a short one too YAY I'm getting better at shorter chapters lol alright read on my little monkey] 


End file.
